1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motorized bicycle, or a handle bar type electric wheelchair (what is called a mobility scooter), and relates to a saddle type vehicle provided with a helmet holder capable of hooking and holding a helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle or a motorized bicycle, a helmet holder on which a helmet is hooked and held is sometimes provided. Not using a helmet, a driver can hold the helmet on a helmet holder. As a result, theft of the helmet can be prevented.
As a conventional example of the helmet holder, as described in Patent Document 1, for example, there is a structure in which a helmet stopping hook is provided on an upper side of a vehicle body frame, and a cushion material is provided on a lower surface of a driving seat. According to such a structure, when the driving seat is attached to the upper side of the vehicle body frame, the cushion material abuts on an upper side of the helmet stopping hook, and thus a space between the helmet stopping hook and a lower portion of the driving seat disappears. Thus, it is possible to prevent a hook ring of a helmet from coming off from the helmet stopping hook, and it is possible to prevent theft or the like of the helmet hooked and held on the helmet holder.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-40336
However, in the structure described in Patent Document 1, there is a risk that when the driving seat is pulled up and a frame cover is strongly pressed to be bent, a space is thereby formed between the helmet stopping hook and a bottom portion of the driving seat and the helmet is pulled out therethrough. Particularly, if the frame cover is structured to be formed by being divided into frame covers, the frame cover is easily bent. In order to solve such problems and use the divided frame covers, deformation of the frame cover is required to be suppressed at a place where the driving seat and the helmet stopping hook come into contact with each other. Consequently, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the frame cover or to additional form a rib or the like to increase rigidity of the frame cover. In that case, there is a risk that a reduction in productivity due to an increase in weight and complication of the shape or structure is caused. Further, in a structure of an integrally molded frame cover being used, the size of a molding mold used for molding the frame cover, is increased, and thus there is a risk that productivity is reduced. Further, there is a problem that the degree of freedom of a design of the frame cover is reduced.